Seluvia
Seluvia is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in Chateau Obsession. Background Raised in Rand, a small town along Artolia Pass. During the Year-Long War that began in 581 C.C., Rand was attacked by one of many armed groups spawned by wartime insecurity. Seluvia was Rand's lone survivor. He was rescued by the former queen of Dipan, Phyress, soon to be queen of the Principality of Paltierre. He grew up alongside Phyress' trueborn daughter, Chrystie, and it's assumed that a romantic bond developed between the two. In 593 C.C., to the great displeasure of Alm, Phyress' brother-in-law, Seluvia fled Paltierre, fearing that his existence would cause strife among the heirs to the throne. He became a minstrel and traveled many lands to seal the undead. Chrystie eventually followed after him, and the two met Dyn somewhere along the way. They accompanied him on his journey to the gates of Niflheim. However, they were unable to prevent his death. Out of respect for their companion, they sang his praises all around the world, but later simply disappeared. Nothing is known of their death. Seluvia is a very gentle, conciliating person, willing to put other people's interests before his, as witnessed by his departure from Paltierre. He believes it is his duty to rid Midgard of as many monsters as possible and places great value in friendship and teamwork, notably regretting that his friends Dyn and Chrystie are no longer with him. As opposed to Chrystie and her vehement professions of affection, he appears more reluctant to display his feelings, possibly because he is aware of the difficulties he caused in her family. On a less serious note, he also tells Alicia that he always seems to get ambushed in combat when fighting on his own. Battle Seluvia has a very good offensive lineup, but lacks in the support department, which is a bigger disadvantage overall. His bad Great Magic does not help. He will join your party with a Crystal Wand, Anointed Cloak and Leather Boots. His initial skill is God Destroyer, which will be unique to him for quite a while, but will only be very circumstantially useful before the other characters have access to it. Attack Magic *'Lightning Bolt' - Initial *'Fire Storm' - Level 8 *'Frigid Damsel' - Level 16 *'Poison Blow' - Level 28 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 45 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 55 Menu Magic *'Normalize' - Level 5 *'Explosion' - Level 10 *'Heal' - Level 12 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 18 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 20 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 22 *'Sap Power' - Level 25 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 30 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 32 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 34 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 36 *'Sap Guard' - Level 38 *'Earth Grave' - Level 41 *'Astral Maze' - Level 43 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 48 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 51 Does not learn: Chaotic Rune Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Seluvia is a Lightning Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Gravity Blessing. He will say "Your future is no more!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in Chateau Obsession, found on a ledge in a room to the right and up from the first pressure gate. Seluvia is the only possible option. He will say "I will protect you as best I can" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Seluvia, he will ask "Do you command me to begin a new life?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "Remember that though our bodies may part, our spirits remain together." Upon being released, Seluvia will appear at the entrance of Audoula Temple on the Lake. He will give you a Tome of Alchemy if you go see him right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Conversation Seluvia may have a short exchange with one of three characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: his adoptive sister/lover Chrystie, his adoptive mother Phyress, and Alm, Phyress' brother-in-law. *'Chrystie' :Seluvia: Hmm? Chrystie? :Chrystie: Lord Seluvia! We're together again! *'Phyress' :Phyress: If you were going to be with her, you could've at least stayed in the kingdom! *'Alm' :Alm: Is that you? I thought it was some stray dog. I must be cursed if I have to see your ugly mug even when I'm dead. :Seluvia: How sad it must be to be you. To make enemies of everyone you meet, dying without ever having been loved. And in death too, you are utterly alone. Despite them having been friends and travelling companions, Seluvia has no conversation with Dyn. This is all the more surprising because of the hostile exchange Dyn has with Chrystie. Etymology Seluvia may be a composite of सेलु (selu), a Sanskrit term for "many" http://www.spokensanskrit.de/index.php?tinput=selu&direction=SE&script=HK&link=yes&beginning=0, and via, the Latin word for "road" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/via. The combination may thus mean something like "many roads", which could be a reference to his chosen occupation as a travelling minstrel. Trivia *Seluvia has the same voice actor as Kraad, Roland, Xehnon and Masato. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Seluvia is one of four Einherjar who have a 100% chance of being obtained from their relics. The other three are Mithra, Khanon and Aegis. All four are also Sorcerers. *Seluvia is the only character in the game to have completely neutral elemental tolerances. *It is not entirely clear whether Seluvia reciprocated Chrystie's feelings. While she makes no secret of her sentiments, and while Phyress' battle quote may suggest that he reciprocated them, Seluvia himself only mentions Chrystie as a friend. She also addresses him formally, by calling him "lord". *Seluvia's in-game model has much shorter sleeves than his character art. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Seluvia.jpg|Seluvia's victory pose ---- Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Sorcerer